


Atlas takes a Break

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/M, Mental Regression, Wetting, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Atlas is forced to take a break by one of his closest employees. Whether he wants to or not. At least she treats him nicely after the fact.
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Kudos: 16





	Atlas takes a Break

Running a company was a tough job. Much more so if that company spanned the entire world, gradually encroaching its control over society as the days ticked on by. That was the job that Atlas Grimwald was saddled with. A job that only he could do, thanks to his natural youthful charm and his deviously active brain. He had it all. Fame. Power. Fortune. Everything he could ever want was in his hands. Even the world itself rested within his reach...  
  
But all of that hard work would tire anybody out. That much was certain. So when one of his dear employees, his close friend Sam, noticed that he was still doing deals stretching far into the night... Well, she had to do something. Something to force him to take a day off. Maybe more than a day, maybe even an entire week.  
  
Thankfully for the tanned muscle girl, she had exactly the kind of thing that would make him not only listen to her, but he'd also end up taking a break mentally. Just as she wanted. "Hey! Atlas!" The tenderly tanned blonde grinned as she approached his desk with no sense of hostility or respect in her voice.  
  
The white-haired youth glanced up at her, pulling his eyes away from the deals that he was in the middle of conducting. "Go away, Sam. Daddy's making things happen." He put on a brief smile before burying his face straight back into his machines and his business. How dismissive. Even though he used that affectionate nickname of his, he was still not showing a sign of caring about her at the present.  
  
"You could at least look at me and tell me why you're busy if you're going through the trouble of calling yourself daddy." Sam muttered a little disappointedly as she dug through her pocket, pulling out something rather... strange looking. It had the appearance of a gun, yet the shape was completely off. As if it didn't belong on earth, or worse yet, had been brought here specifically so that people like her could end up causing problems.   
  
Of course, all of that was just a bunch of lies. The strangely futuristic armament was from a part of the Atlas Corp weapons division that just hadn't been visited in a while, leaving the tanned terror with more than enough time to strongarm them all into listening to her and doing exactly what she asked for.  
  
Atlas looked at the gun, then at the tanned girl holding it, then back at the gun and back at her face once more. "You're seriously going to try and do this? Haven't you learned from when I helped you through your troubled times, that you shouldn't even try to challenge me for supremacy?" The young man's eyes grew narrow as he peered into her eyes with an aura of annoyance coating his body.  
  
Sam, however, started to laugh. "Challenge you? Atlas, what do you think I am, a mean corporate giant like you?" She smiled as she turned the gun's side towards him, showing off the various settings that she could adjust. One of them stood out more than the rest which made the young lad feel a few shivers run down his spine.  
  
"...R-Regression, a-ah." His teeth grit against each other for a brief moment as he tried to stand up from his chair. "Listen here, I have important work to do! You can't just shoot me and make me think like a baby, people are going to be very upset and they're going to cancel the deals I've been working hard to bank!" The boy started shouting, his expression turning panicked by the second.  
  
But his tanned friend merely shrugged her shoulders and turned the dial as far down as it could do. "Nah, they'll be fine. You'll pull them into another scummy deal sooner or later, so they can wait." She affirmed as she pointed the tip towards the boy, waving at him as the energy began charging, coalescing before his very eyes...  
  
The albino boy wanted to jump away, but he knew that he didn't have a chance. If there was one thing he had taught Sam over the years, it was how to be a good shot. She needed that after the few times they ran into issues with business partners. So instead, he just stood in his chair, grumbling like the overgrown child he was. Especially since he knew she was right, so struggling would just be pointless.  
  
A reverberating sound echoed throughout the fancy penthouse, as a beam shot forth from the tip of the gun. The beam, colored a nice and harmless pastel pink, quickly flowed straight into its target, being swallowed by his body as it caused him to collapse back into his seat. His eyes blinked rapidly as he rubbed away at them, trying to get the blurriness out of them. He didn't like not being able to see! He didn't like it at all! It was so weird and stupid!  
  
"Guh..! Stuphid..!" Atlas cried out, his words carrying a bit of a slurred tone as a line of drool ran down his chin. The first part of the regression had already kicked in, making vocabulary a subject he couldn't quite grasp. He was just a child, after all. A barely grown baby. According to his rapidly regressing mind, that was. "Can't see!" The young lad cried out as he slumped into the back of his chair, huffing and puffing...  
  
Sam, on the other hand, found his current situation quite amusing. It was always so nice to see that high and mighty boy be put in his place. "Here, Atlas. Lemme hold you." The buff girl giggled as she reached across the desk, hoisting him into her arms and rocking him back and forth to try and make him calm down a little.  
  
The white-haired boy blinked rapidly as his vision cleared up, letting him see straight up at one of his favorite women. One of his favorite people overall, even. "M-Momm- S-Sam! Stop this!" He almost let himself slide into a type of behavior that he would never let himself live down, evident by that wonderful blush on his cheeks...  
  
"Oh? Or else what, you're going to use that gun on me instead? I don't know, Daddy, I think I like you better as a harmless little baby brain for a bit." The tanned girl grinned from ear to ear as she lightly tickled the young boy's tummy, the effects of the positive teasing hastening the effects the beam had on his mind.  
  
Atlas' eyes lost their focus as his mind began to screech to a halt. What exactly was he doing again? Was he trying to play something? He didn't know and he didn't exactly care either, given the infantile giggles that snuck out of his mouth.  
  
As the expression on his face grew more and more relaxed, more innocently childlike, a soft sound of something pouring out down below could be heard. And unfortunately for Sam, she had to bear the brunt of it as she felt her forearm growing wet. "Oh, you poor thing. You have wet your big boy pants, just like a little baby." She chimed a little annoyedly as she plopped the boy down on the desk as she handled her piss-stained arm...  
  
While his unlikely caretaker took care of things, the young albino, as mean as he had been for so long, now looked as precious as a newborn as he put his thumb into his mouth, suckling away without a care in the world. It was honestly adorable to see him just slurping and playing with his hand like it was a toy, giggling his smarts away with every second that passed. He'd get it all back in the end, but for now, he got to act like a little infant. And that's what ultimately mattered.  
  
"Okay, that's that cleaned up. Now, since you've been a little pissy pants who can't hold his pee in, I think it's time for you to get a nice diaper on your baby butt. Then you can be dry for as long as you like, and you won't even have to go to the potty. Doesn't that sound great?" The tanned blonde prattled on and on and got nothing in return as Atlas had begun to stare straight into the ceiling, completely absentmindedly at that. "Heh, of course, he doesn't listen to me. When has he ever listened to me for longer than a minute?" She joked while pulling a large bag of child-sized diapers out from underneath the desk. Where it had usually been tucked away.  
  
The first step of getting the little boy nice and clean was to get the dirty clothes off him. Not a problem considering how small and compact he was. Just a little tug down below to get the white and wet pants off, and a few tugs above to get the jacket off. She made sure not to disturb his spacing out too much, by pulling his thumb out of his mouth first, then tugging to get the sleeve off, before letting him suckle on his thumb again.  
  
Now that he had been stripped of every piece of clothing, the next step would be to get him clean. A few wet wipes being applied to the proper areas, carefully as to avoid having his weenie get any more excited than it usually would, and his crotch was nice and pee-less. Which let the tanned girl apply a substantial amount of baby powder to not only his crotch but the sides of his thighs, just in case he could risk the chance of a rash later, thanks to the diaper he'd be wearing.  
  
Atlas merely kept staring into the ceiling, his brain perhaps having been regressed a little too much. But it just meant that getting him properly padded was an easy job. His caretaker just had to slide the diaper under his butt, weave the middle through his thighs, and attach the front wings to the ones in the back. And just like that, he had a nice cushion between his thighs that would keep him nice and dry. Quite safe too!  
  
"There we go, one completely dry and completely adorable boss." Sam grinned as she picked the young man up once more, kissing him on his cheek. "And totally relaxed too, I don't think I've ever seen you like this. With none of that malice on your face, the kind you wear whenever you're trying to scam people into dealing with you. It's so much nicer to see you like this..." The tanned girl chuckled as she lightly tickled the young boy on his belly once more, coaxing a giggle out of him...  
  
However, that tickle had a completely unintended side effect. Namely, the fact that it made the regressive effects of the beam weaken, resulting in his expression focusing once more as he looked straight at her face. "Saaaaaam..." The childish-minded boy said aloud, a little annoyance dripping off his tone. "Why'd you do thaaaaat..." He continued, only to blush from head to toe as he squeezed his thighs together, a crinkle resounding in response.  
  
"Oh, you're thinking again. I thought that thing would last longer." The tanned girl replied with a smile. "I already told you, silly! I want you to relax, to take a day off! Then you can get back to all that awful stuff you do with a fresh mind, and you can do a lot of evil in a much more efficient fashion. Doesn't that sound muuuuuch better?"   
  
Atlas merely stared at her with an annoyed expression, even as he stuffed his thumb into his mouth for a moment to suckle on it before popping it out again. "It doesn't. But... I do like it when you take care of me. So I'll let it slide." The boy crossed his arms and pouted, rubbing his cheek up against his friend turned caretaker's chest. "You better take care of me lots, until the effects wear off."  
  
Sam just smiled in return. "Since when don't I take care of you, dummy? I owe you a lot for what you've done, it's only fair!" The cheerful girl chimed as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek again. "Just don't make a mess while you're padded like that, I don't think I can handle that kind of change!" She teased with a bit of a giggle, just making the boy pout more.  
  
"You chose to regress me, it's your duty to take care of me! That's how it goes! No takebacks and no weaseling out of things you're supposed to be doing!" The boy shouted in a grumpy manner, only to deflate as he felt the space between his legs grow wet all of a sudden. Simply put, that little bit agitation had caused him to piss himself once more...  
  
His caretaker, however, didn't bother teasing him about it. She just kept on rocking him back and forth like an infant, with that wonderful smile on her face still. That infectiously happy smile that she tried to maintain every day. It sickened him on some level... But it was also a source of support, especially when he had trouble with his bladder like this. She did promise to take care of him, so many he shouldn't worry. Maybe he should just let her do what she does best. This was only temporary, after all.  
  
'Maybe being a baby for a day will be alright...' Atlas thought as he closed his eyes, losing himself to Sam's rocking motions...


End file.
